1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing structure formed by plastic material, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing structure having a shock-absorbing effect and a cushioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shock-absorbing structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is mounted in a shoe sole 10, and comprises a plurality of air chambers 11 and a plurality of rubber columns 12. Thus, the conventional shock-absorbing structure provides a shock-absorbing effect. However, the restoring effect of the rubber columns 12 is limited, and the deformable space of the air chambers 11 is also limited. In addition, the stress is excessively concentrated on the rubber columns 12, so that the rubber columns 12 are easily deformed or broken. Further, when the air chambers 11 are worn out, the shock-absorbing effect of the conventional shock-absorbing structure fails.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional shock-absorbing structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing structure having a shock-absorbing effect and a cushioning effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing structure formed by plastic material, wherein the buffer spaces of the elastic helical body provide a deformable and compressible space efficiently, so as to damp and reduce the stress applied on the shoe sole, thereby providing a cushioning effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing structure formed by plastic material, wherein the plurality of loops of the elastic helical body produce an elastic restoring force, and the curved convex portions and curved concave portions of the elastic helical curved tube also produce an elastic restoring force, so as to damp and reduce the stress applied on the shoe sole, thereby providing a shock-absorbing effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing structure formed by plastic material, wherein the softer elastic helical curved tube balances and buffers the compression stress efficiently, so as to protect the harder elastic helical body.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing structure formed by plastic material, wherein the curved convex portions and curved concave portions of the elastic helical curved tube distribute and reduce the compression stress on the loops at the compressed side of the elastic helical body, thereby preventing the loops at the compressed side of the elastic helical body from being torn and broken.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a shock-absorbing structure formed by plastic material, comprising an elastic helical body, and an elastic helical curved tube combined with the helical body, wherein:
the elastic helical body is formed with a plurality of loops, and a plurality of buffer spaces each defined between any two adjacent loops; and
the elastic helical curved tube is formed with a plurality of curved convex portions each inserted into a respective one of the buffer spaces of the elastic helical body and urged between any two adjacent loops of the elastic helical body.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.